Thorne is Jealous
by TVDFan245
Summary: Cinder and Thorne. Thorne and Cinder. That's the way it was. The way it's supposed to be. That is until she became Queen and Kai proposed. Now Thorne is forgotten. Will Cress let it stay that way? Or will she step in and save their friendship?


_The person you are trying to call is currently unavailable._

Thorne stared at the words that had popped up on his portscreen. _Fine then_ , he thought bitterly. _Go spend more time with your boyfriend instead of your_ _ **best**_ _friend._

Thorne felt his eyes prickle and he blinked them furiously to make sure none of the salty bastards made it past. Cinder obviously wasn't as invested in this friendship as he was. Thorne had tried to call her about a million times; just to talk, just to see her, even if it was only for a few minutes. But she obviously didn't feel the same.

Thorne sighed and fell back onto his bed. He felt a tugging in his heart and realised… he felt _jealous_. Jealous of Kai. Jealous because Kai got to spend so much time with Cinder, _his_ best friend. It wasn't fair. The prickling behind his eyes came again and for the first time, in a long time, Carswell Thorne let himself cry.

* * *

Cress looked in at Thorne, whose head was currently in a pillow, with small tears leaking out of his eyes. Cress stifled a gasp. Thorne almost _never_ cried. Even when Cinder had painted over the lady on the Rampion, he had been upset but he had not cried. Even when they had gotten married, he had held back his tears. He was obviously very disturbed by something… or someone.

Cress looked past her husband to see his portscreen and the message that was written on it. She scowled at it. _Damn it, Cinder!_ Cress thought, frustrated. _I know you're busy but can't you pick up once? Just once?_

Cress grabbed Thorne's portscreen and hurried out of the room. She had a plan.

* * *

Cinder grabbed her portscreen and glanced down at her missed calls. _2 from Kai, 1 from Konn Torin and 6 fr- WAIT 6?!_ Cinder blinked seeing the amount of missed calls from her best friend. What was so important that Thorne needed to tell her? _I better call him to see what's wrong_ , she thought worriedly. But before she could press call, a request came up on her screen to video chat with Thorne. _Perfect timing, T_ , she thought, smiling. She pressed answer and was surprised when Cress's face popped up on the screen.

"Oh!" she cried, jumping. Cress smiled slightly at Cinder's surprise but went back to her serious expression. "Hey Cinder," she said softly.

"Hey Cress!" Cinder replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice over the fact that it wasn't Thorne she was talking to but his wife. "How are you?"

"I'm good but Cinder, I need to tell you something," Cress said seriously. Cinder's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, Cress?" she asked. Cress sighed.

"It's," she began, "it's about Thorne." Cinder swore her heart had stopped beating for a second. She searched Cress's face, to make sure she wasn't kidding her. What had happened to him? Was he OK? Cress sat in silence as she watched Cinder's internal freak out. Cinder stared at her for another second before almost yelling "Well, spit it out Goldilocks!" Cress grimaced at her nickname. Cinder and Jacin called her that when they got mad or upset.

"He's jealous, Cinder," Cress stated. Cinder blinked slowly, her fast beating heart slowing down at hearing what was wrong with her best friend. She cleared her throat and said, "Jealous? What on Luna is he jealous of?" Cress stared pityingly at Cinder. "He's jealous of Kai, Cinder. He's jealous because he never gets to spend time with you anymore-"

"Because I'm always with Kai," breathed Cinder. She stared bewildered at Cress. "Why didn't he tell me?" she demanded. Cress shrugged. "He didn't want to put anymore pressure on you. You're running a country, Cinder. He doesn't want to be a problem to you." Cinder shook her head and sighed. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

* * *

Thorne growled as the message that continuously broke his heart showed on his screen. _Just give up Thorne;_ he thought to himself, _she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You're all alone. You have nobody. Nobody except Cress. Who is away on business today._

Thorne sighed as the depressing thoughts flew through his head. _Maybe Cinder really_ _ **doesn't**_ _want to see me anymore._

"HONEY I'M HHOOOOOOOOOOMMMMEEEEE!"

Thorne's head shot up and he sprinted down the stairs to the ground floor. He reached the bottom and—

There was Cinder, greased up, hair in a ponytail, cargo pants and all. She grinned at him and said, "Miss me?"

He didn't answer at first.

No, he ran over to her and hugged her, tight. So tight she couldn't breathe. He buried his head in her shoulder and breathed in her scent. _Grease_ , he thought happily _, as per usual_. He pulled back slightly and answered her original question.

"What do you think, Princess?"

* * *

 **I know it's super short! By the way this is Irish-Freak from Tumblr! I still haven't read _Stars Above_ (it isn't out in any shops near me) so no spoilers!**


End file.
